


central

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ot6 prompt: the members show hakyeon that he is appreciated and loved <3 (can be sexy or platonic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	central

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 5 may 2016.

Hakyeon screams to a halt on his broomstick and the look on his face is nothing short of devastation. From somewhere below him Draco lets out a short, sharp cry of intense frustration, and Hakyeon would like to do the same but for the fact that he’s their captain and he, of all people, should try at least to show some decorum –

He doesn’t hate that Potter boy, not really, but deep in his heart of hearts he hopes the kid gets nothing but snot-flavoured Bertie Botts jellybeans for the rest of his natural life.

The part of the stands that are dripping in gold and red are erupting manically in reckless joy over their hero clutching the snitch victoriously in one hand, holding it up for all to see, while the green and silver-bedecked witches and wizards coolly watch the proceedings with barely-concealed disdain and resignation. Some are already leaving.

It has been a long and – unfair, some Slytherins are unafraid to declare – fight for the house cup this year, and this is just the final nail in the coffin.

Hakyeon touches ground with the rest of his team, leaving the Gryffindors to swoop and soar far above them and feels weighed down by more than just the fact that he’s no longer buoyed along by magic and air. His mind instantly starts a replay of the match, and flits disjointedly to other previous matches, running over where he could have been faster, anticipated moves –

He belatedly registers that an arm has been thrown over his shoulders and he looks to his side to see Jaehwan tucking him close, flashing him a bright, defiant grin when he sees Hakyeon looking at him. He squeezes Hakyeon hard, taking Hakyeon by surprise, and immediately launches into all the revenge he and Sanghyuk are going to exact on each and every one of the Gryffindor players.  _Nothing terrible_ , he reassures Hakyeon with innocent eyes. _Or illegal._

“We’re just going to make their lives a bit more interesting in the next few weeks,” Sanghyuk supplies, and Jaehwan nods. Hakyeon doesn’t want to smile at his Beaters’ scheming, not really, but he knows what they’re trying to do and he can’t help it. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s eyes twinkle at the weight they can see lifting slightly from Hakyeon’s shoulders.

“Especially that useless captain of theirs,” Jaehwan sniffs derisively. “He wishes he was half as good as you. I’ve got a real good idea waiting for him.” Sanghyuk grins, teeth glinting.

*

Hakyeon spends the weekend moping on the sofas of the dungeon despite the entreaties of the other team members, and his own friends. The only thing he can think of is that he’s a seventh year – he’s not going to have another year to make things right, beat Gryffindor, take back their glory, deck the Great Hall in Slytherin colours instead of the red and gold he’s sick of seeing every year. The only thing he can come back to is that he could have tried harder – he must have not been serious enough, desperate enough the first few games – there could have been points there he could have gotten, games they could have won if he’d been more careful, drove the team harder –

Taekwoon nudges him with his foot to make him budge up the sofa, and Hakyeon sits up to give his senior Chaser enough space. Taekwoon is a seventh year, too, and that was his last game as well. Hakyeon’s queasy ball of leaden guilt settles deeper in his stomach.

As he moves upright the room refocuses and the light from the fireplace catches on a flash of pale gold hair in a deep armchair tilted away from the rest of the common room – Draco has taken the loss even harder than he has, and the boy has never been easy to talk to, much less comfort; arrogant at first, bursting with a childish bravado born of his family’s wealth and assured social superiority that has slowly through the years bled into tense hostility. He never sees Draco smiling anymore.

A small sound from Taekwoon sitting next to him brings Hakyeon back from memories of the tiny hellion Draco used to be, and Hakyeon looks at the books Taekwoon has brought out with him to study. That’s right – losing this match hasn’t actually ended the world. They’re going to have their OWLs in no time at all, and tomorrow morning classes continue as usual.

Taekwoon passes over a length of parchment without a word and Hakyeon takes it from his best friend, eyes running over the first few lines. His heart catches in his throat once he realises what it is and he looks up at Taekwoon in a panic.

“Oh, Merlin, the homework-”

“I’ve done it for you, that’s yours,” Taekwoon says. “You know Binns won’t realise the handwriting is the same.”

“You-” Hakyeon looks down at the essay in shock. “But then what are you handing in?”

“My own essay, of course. The topic was broad enough for me to write something different.” Taekwoon knocks Hakyeon’s head with his knuckles. “Do you think I’m so stupid as to copy out two identical essays for us to hand in?”

“You did the homework for me?” Hakyeon still can’t believe it.

“You didn’t look like you were going to get around to doing it,” Taekwoon says dryly, and hefts his heavy potions textbook up his lap.

Hakyeon opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You worked hard for us this whole year,” Taekwoon says, eyes on his textbook. “This is nothing.”

Hakyeon can’t speak.

*

“Wonsik’s interview is out,” Jaehwan excitedly thrusts the Daily Prophet into the center of their little group at breakfast the next day. Hakyeon makes a pleased, proud sound and urges Jaehwan to quickly flip it to the sports section. Many other Slytherins down their table have the paper open as well, sending shouts and waves his way – the silver lining of the terrible loss.

Of course most of the amateur schools’ Quidditch section is taken up with Harry’s winning the last game of the year – Hakyeon sees Hongbin wrinkling his nose with poorly disguised dislike – but Wonsik had been earmarked for professional status since the start of the year; the Holyhead Harpies had staked their claim early, his flying style of half talent and half pure single-minded determination exactly the kind of ethic they look for in new trainees. The only thing left between him playing full-time are his remaining three years of school and his OWLs – not that it matters how he does in his exams, and Hakyeon fervently envies him this stroke of luck – Wonsik is only waiting till his eighteenth birthday to formally sign on the dotted line, and his rising star is eagerly being watched by fans.

They read aloud his post-match interview hungrily, so fiercely proud of him Hakyeon feels like he could lift off his seat with the force of it.

“ _When asked what he attributes his growth and success on the field to, Wonsik is modest, turning the spotlight on his Hogwarts team captain instead. “I would be nothing if not for Cha Hakyeon. He is the one who picked me, told me I had something special. He never let me give up or slack off. I’m slightly nervous to be playing for a team without him next year, honestly.”_ ” Hongbin puts down the paper, giving Hakyeon full view of furiously-blushing Wonsik across the table from him.

“He was looking for a way to thank you and I gave him the idea to tell it to the reporter,” Hongbin announces, smug, and Wonsik tries to kick him under the table.

“Wonsik,” Hakyeon starts, emotional, and Wonsik puts out a quelling hand in front of Hakyeon’s face as he continues to shovel food into his mouth.

“Slytherins don’t cry. At least not at the breakfast table.”

Hakyeon gives him a Look – Wonsik is the biggest crier of them all and he knows it – but still gets up and hugs Wonsik tight for a full two minutes, Wonsik dying slowly of embarrassment while the others snigger. Taekwoon placidly steals Hakyeon’s last pancake.

On the way out they stop before the huge ‘Harry is our king’ banner some of the Gryffindors had magicked up above the doors to the Great Hall. Hakyeon wants to keep on walking, but Jaehwan and Sanghyuk stop them with secret smiles. Hongbin takes out his wand and flicks it at the banner, and they watch the letters transform themselves like little snakes, painting a new name with green instead of red. Hakyeon’s cheeks start to flame – this is going too far, really, he doesn’t deserve all this –

“Fixed it,” Hongbin says, cool as anything, moments before the outraged shouts from the Gryffindors’ table come, battling with the roar of approval from the Slytherin end of the hall.

“Hakyeon is our king!” a fourth-year shouts, and it’s only a matter of time before someone throws the first bread roll. In the midst of the chaos that the teachers immediately descend upon, differently-toned yells start to emerge, and that’s when Sanghyuk and Jaehwan urge them all to leave casually, giggling madly.

“What did you do?” Hakyeon asks, trying to look over his shoulder at what’s happening back in the hall.

“If we told you we’d have to kill you,” Jaehwan says, very seriously. Sanghyuk dissolves into laughter once more. “They took the House Cup from you, so suffice it to say we have dispensed justice.”

“You delinquents,” Hakyeon stares. “That is absolutely awful of you. They won fair and square – you terrible children. I love you so much.”

They walk as a unit to Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s first period, depositing them like mail on the doorstep of Snape’s OWL year potions workshop before separating – the two fourth-years going to Herbology and Jaehwan walking their youngest to his Arithmancy class with a backwards wave at the two seniors.

“Come  _on_ , sappy,” Taekwoon says, knowing exactly what Hakyeon is feeling without having to even look at him and Hakyeon follows, heart full to overflowing.

*


End file.
